


Raps from Nevis

by Skelesister



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adult angst, Alexander is angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Burns, Ficlet Collection, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Long, Poetry, RaPS - Freeform, Raps from Nevis, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelesister/pseuds/Skelesister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was actually working on another fic when I got the idea for a rap, I wrote it. Then I wrote another and another and now we're here! There just mostly sad stuff or Hamilton like slaying and I made it T just for like language and stuff, but there is a part where Alex references a dick. Anyway I hope you enjoy! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raps from Nevis

 

Depression is my obsession and sadness is my game, this gamble that I be bettin’ is ruinin’ my self esteem

 

The end is coming, I cannot see or hide, but all I feel is pain, the darkness I have inside

 

The fire of this dead, this boom of this gloom, and the bubbles of this air I can’t breathe until noon

 

The time I see ticking, the hands on the clock, does nothing to stop, the shock, to dock

 

The situation is testin’ my patience how can I wait, when my life is on the end of this spoiled piece of bait

 

The life I be livin’ is one that I can’t deny, but every day I try and I struggle and I can’t get by

 

So my fire it be bumblin’ and I keep on strugglin’ so if I can relate to this miraculous piece of fate, yet hate

 

As it keeps me as I watch all this time struggle to stop so it can feel what I’m feelin’ without a drop of doubt of bein’

 

Bad or poor or a bastard whore but all I know for sure is that disaster has no allure

 

On this pretty little shore

 

*

If I could stop to end this pending acquisition

 

If I could bring myself some meaning to this mission

 

Could you explain

 

The gain

 

The meaning of this pain

 

As I stop to wonder how far asunder I plunder

 

The sand and the beach and the future I can’t breach

 

Stuck on this word that I can never seem to hurl

 

*

My pen is stuck to my hand and all I can do is plan for a future I can’t stand

 

On this poor shit beach on an island no one knows

 

All I want is to see it snow

 

Somewhere else

 

Then in a globe

 

Bro

 

*

I’m a kid, yes

 

Can I write, yes, yes, yes

 

I can spell and I can sell and I can slay anyway, any day yes, yes, yes

 

Now watch as I be sapping any more of me I can take

 

Without a break

 

Watch me make

 

A country out of heartbreak

 

*                                    

Aaron Burr, sure

 

The man is ok

 

Though I can’t hear him say

 

Anything to put place on his face as stasis

 

Sticks to the common ritual of non-habitual

 

Neutral emotion no motion to this devotion

 

Of not saying a word the thought is so absurd

 

No opinion on the matter does he want me to be flattered

 

This man I see, will soon be, a Burr in my Side

 

*

We are the squad, we are to be

 

The justice that bring liberty

 

Laurens to the south and fighting slavery

 

My bae slayin’ and bein’ so savory

 

Lafayette and me fighting to be

 

The best with jest as we’re put to the test

 

And Herc with a smirk is a tailor to a sailor

 

But smuggling that smug mulligan

 

With papers we’ll use later

 

So look at the squad as we aim to be

 

The best of the best

 

The boys of liberty  


 

*

Georgey Porgy prince of pie

 

Kissed the girls and made them cry

 

The man so high made the oven 420

 

Tried to pinch a penny on his colonies so many

 

Then he made a bet sold a set

 

Didn’t account for the fact that we slay- - cause he about to get

 

WRECKED and he was and I did and a word of advice

 

Play nice with the states unless you want a bag of ice

 

For that face

 

Other Georgy for that matter

 

A lot more smart and a lot less fatter

 

And very pretty what he pity that he has so much honor

 

Make me feel like I’m go and a goner

 

But strict for the rules and put to the test

 

This man really is the best of the zest

 

And I know, for sure my thoughts are impure

 

But how can I resist

 

The thought of being kissed

 

*

Thomas Jefferson

 

I’m so done

 

Have you really think you won?

 

Son

 

It’s literally in your name

 

And trust me when I say you got no game

 

You invented a swivel chair

 

Awesome, Wow.

 

Do you seriously think that makes you any less of a cow?

 

You try

 

And cry

 

In your spot of tea across the sea

 

Or mac and cheese would be easy

 

So French elite how can I say

 

That you really are the dog of the day

 

And how about Sally, is she ok?

 

*

John Adams

 

Sit down

 

If Jefferson’s a cow then you’re a clown

 

Oh please don’t frown

 

You immodest, politically incorrect equivalent to a goose

 

Who is offended by the arbitrary act of a truce?

 

When given the chance do you even take stance?

 

Or just stand to a prance as the lilies watch you dance

 

How cute I’m sure Abigail is giving a hoot

 

So while you continue to fool around

 

I will keep this mound of the country safe from the ground

 

From an insolate, incredulous, pompous fool

 

Who refuses to use anything other than his tool

 

*

In the end I am sad

 

Not mad

 

But not glad

 

Of the fact my life was given with a hand

 

That I refused to see or refused to grab

 

And my wife

 

My Eliza

 

The best of the best who stood

 

To give me everything I knew to be good

 

And I hurt her

 

In pain

 

I sought to see what I could not gain

 

And now I lost what I had

 

In the sense of never accomplishing of what I dreamed to have

 

A nation of which

 

My legacy will stand

 

Not the soil for the rich

 

That will drift into sand

 

*

In the end it is quiet

 

Like an eye

 

Like a moment

 

Then gone with the wind

 

is my life as I know it

 

Down the hole is where my struggles come and go

 

And the love I wish to never seem to toe

 

Though ready as I always was for this idea of a death

 

I would fight for the chance to have a final breath

 

To say with the words and to make them fill

 

I love thee Eliza, and love you I always will

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my work and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If there are issues or if you wanna say something or anything please don't hesitate in leaving a comment!
> 
> My tumblr is skelesister.tumblr.com If you wanna send me asks or wanna talk 
> 
> I appreciate you guys so much so again thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day!  
> and please love yourselves  
> -Daisy <3 <3


End file.
